This invention relates to a method of recovering an application when a fault occurs in a device included in a network boot server computer system.
There is made available a network boot computer system in which each server boots by reading a program of an operating system (OS) or the like from a disk of an external disk device in an environment having a plurality of servers connected to the external disk device via a network. In the network boot computer system, the plurality of servers are connected to the external disk device via the network and a network switch. Thus, a boot disk referred to by a certain server can be referred to by another server.
Regarding the network boot computer system, a fault recovery method of taking over an application of a faulted server to another server has been disclosed. To be specific, when a fault occurs in the server being operated, another server not being operated uses a boot disk of the external disk device used by the server to be booted. As a result, the application of the faulted server is taken over by another server (e.g., JP 2002-215474 A and JP 2000-47894 A).